Don Juan Triumphant
by Caelia di Mekio
Summary: Through a series of vignettes, Erik Muhlheim Destler and Charlotte de Chagny from Love Without Sight unlock the lost opus of Erik's ancestor and test the boundaries of their own love for one another. Rated T for mentions of mature activity and language. NOW BEING WRITTEN BY VICTOIRE JAVERT
1. Act 1

_A/N: Some things never stop bugging you, be they little brothers, ideas, or bad grades. In this case, it is the result of three things. One: Erik Muhlheim/Destler, the hero of my story, Love Without Sight, receiving and translating the manuscript of his family's lost masterpiece, which he then directed. Two: the charming lyrics written by my friend Mirifaery, in her own story, Arielle's Angel, which introduced the idea of a secondary character, Mariposa. Third, and final: the various incarnations of the work any decent Phan is bound to find at some point, particularly in the 1989 Robert Englund version. So was born what I think Don Juan Triumphant might have turned out as in reality. Oh, and if ALW is reading this and wants to compose the music for it, I'm sure Miri and I would be willing to be billed alongside him as lyricists, for the majority of this and Mischa Segal, who wrote the song Your Eyes See But My Shadow. And so...we begin._

_**Don Juan Triumphant**_

_**O.G. : E.M.**_

_**Dramatis Personae**_

_**Christine Daaé ... Aminta, daughter to Don Paolo, Soprano**_

_**Ubaldo Piangi ... Don Juan, Tenor**_

_**A….. a...e... Mariposa, maid and companion to Aminta, Mezzo-soprano**_

_**Carolus Fonta ... Passarino, aide to Don Juan, Baritone**_

_**Carlotta Giudicelli ... Doña Carolina, longtime lover of Don Juan, Soprano**_

_**Roger Delaurier ... Don Paolo, ally to Don Juan and father to Aminta, Bass**_

_**Meg Giry ... Gypsy Queen, Alto and Dancer**_

Act 1, Scene 1: Don Juan's Courtyard:

**(Enter DON PAOLO, with AMINTA, his ward, and her maid, MARIPOSA)**

_DON PAOLO_

This is the place he calls his home.

Here, my child, is his abode.

Careful as you go about,

Careful as you choose your road.

_AMINTA_

Father, you worry so for me.

Don't, for I'll do just as you say.

_DON PAOLO_

Mariposa, you go with her,

And make certain my child will obey.

_(MARIPOSA nods. Exeunt DON PAOLO. Enter the chorus, DON JUAN, PASSARINO and DOÑA CAROLINA. AMINTA and MARIPOSA wander through the ensemble, picking up both sweets and bits of gossip along their way, and wreaking havoc in general, as they watch DON JUAN battle an unnamed foe.)_

_CHORUS_

Hide your sword now wounded knight!

Your vainglorious gasconnade

Brought you to your final fight

For your pride, high price you've paid!

_AMINTA (gossiping to MARIPOSA)_

Silken couch and hay-filled barn …

Both have been his battlefield.

_DON JUAN_

Those who tangle with Don Juan . . .

Find 'twould have been best to yield.

_(He disarms the knight, who is taken away to be executed)_

_(All freeze except MARIPOSA, PASSARINO, and AMINTA. PASSARINO is wearing his master's cloak, waiting for DON JUAN's next order. It is draped in such a way that his face is concealed to the two young women.)_

_PASSARINO_

I've not seen you here before

Yet could it be we've met

In some other place?

_AMINTA_

No, my lord,

That cannot be

I've been told I have

An uncommon face.

_PASSARINO (to himself)_

She believes that I am my lord!

This may serve to win his grace.

_(to AMINTA)_

Are you not Paolo's girl?

The one they have called

Gem of the world?'

_AMINTA (coyly)_

And you are Don Juan,

The man the whole world

Waits upon?

_(The two giggle, innocently, and unconsciously flirtatious. PASSARINO watches them, sensing the chance to seize his opportunity.)_

_PASSARINO_

If you'd take your master's place tonight

You would see me in a clearer light.

If you come to me this eve

You'll see things you won't believe.

_(Despite MARIPOSA's attempts to discourage her, AMINTA nods, curtsies and exits. Once he is alone, PASSARINO laughs triumphantly, as the curtain falls.)_

_Act 1, Scene 2:_

_(A huge hall with an arch. Behind the arch, which has curtains, is a bed. A fine table, laid for two. PASSARINO and DOÑA CAROLINA are directing the STAFF as they make the room ready. They are a crowd of sixteenth century ruffians and hoydens, proud of their master's reputation as a libertine)_

_CHORUS_

Here the sire may serve the dam,

here the master takes his meat!

Here the sacrificial lamb

utters one despairing bleat!

_DOÑA CAROLINA AND CHORUS_

Poor young maiden! For the thrill

on your tongue of stolen sweets

you will have to pay the bill -

tangled in the winding sheets!

Serve the meal and serve the maid!

Serve the master so that, when

tables, plans and maids are laid,

Don Juan triumphs once again!

_(DON JUAN, emerges from behind the arch. The GYPSY QUEEN pirouettes coquettishly for him. He throws her a purse. She catches it and leaves)_

_DON JUAN_

Passarino, faithful friend,

once again recite the plan.

_PASSARINO_

Your young guest believes I'm you -

I, the master, you, the man.

_DON JUAN_

When you met you wore my cloak,

with my scarf you hid your face.

She believes she dines with me,

in her father's borrowed place!

Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,

stealing what, in truth, is mine.

When it's late and modesty

starts to mellow, with the wine . . .

_PASSARINO_

You come home! I use your voice -

slam the door like crack of doom!

_DON JUAN_

I shall say: "come - hide with me!

Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"

_PASSARINO_

Poor thing hasn't got a chance!

_DON JUAN_

Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.

Conquest is assured,

if I do not forget myself and laugh . . .

_(DON JUAN puts on PASSARINO's cloak and goes into the curtained alcove where the bed awaits. Meanwhile, we hear AMINTA singing happily in the distance)_

_AMINTA ( - offstage, entering)_

". . . no thoughts

within her head,

but thoughts of joy!

No dreams

within her heart

but dreams of love!"

_PASSARINO (onstage)_

Master?

_DON JUAN ( - behind the curtain)_

Passarino - go away!

For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . .

_(PASSARINO leaves. AMINTA enters. She takes off her cloak and sits down. Looks about her. No-one. She starts on an apple. DON JUAN pretending to be PASSARINO, emerges. He now wears PASSARINO's robe, the cowl of which hides his face. His first words startle her)_

_DON JUAN_

You have come here

in pursuit of

your deepest urge,

in pursuit of

that wish,

which till now

has been silent,

silent . . .

I have brought you,

that our passions

may fuse and merge -

in your mind

you've already

succumbed to me

dropped all defenses

completely succumbed to me -

now you are here with me:

no second thoughts,

you've decided,

decided . . .

Past the point

of no return -

no backward glances:

the games we've played

till now are at

an end . . .

Past all thought

of "if" or "when" -

no use resisting:

abandon thought,

and let the dream

descend . . .

What raging fire

shall flood the soul?

What rich desire

unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction

lies before

us . . .?

Past the point

of no return,

the final threshold -

what warm,

unspoken secrets

will we learn?

Beyond the point

of no return . . .

_(He reaches for her, but AMINTA stops him him, and interrupts, intending to have him hear the truth of her feelings. She is clearly not fooled, and knows who he is.)_

_AMINTA_

You have brought me

to that moment where words run dry,

to that moment where speech disappears

into silence, silence . . .

I have come here, hardly knowing

the reason why . . .

In my mind, I've already imagined

Our bodies entwining

defenseless and silent -

and now I am here with you:

no second thoughts,

I've decided, decided . . .

Past the point

of no return -

no going back now:

our passion-play

has now, at last,

begun . . .

Past all thought

of right or wrong -

one final question:

how long should we

two wait, before

we're one . . .?

When will the blood

begin to race

the sleeping bud

burst into bloom?

When will the flames,

at last, consume us . . .?

_BOTH_

Past the point of no return

the final threshold -

the bridge is crossed, so stand

and watch it burn . . .

We've passed the point of no return . . .

_(The two are now embracing. PASSARINO enters with a great fanfare, and AMINTA presses herself further into DON JUAN, who takes her to the bed. They indulge in a few more moments of passion, before he realizes she is sleeping.)_

_DON JUAN_

Now I've tasted

What I've so desired

You have let me

Be a part of you

Now I must depart

And soon forget you

But please know

That I say is true

Aminta

My heart will stay

With you

_(He plants a final kiss upon AMINTA's forehead and departs into shadows. After a moment, AMINTA awakens.)_

_AMINTA_

My Lord?

My love?

Is no one here?

My dear?

My sweet?

Have I need to fear?

_(bitterly, realizing what has happened)_

No thoughts

Within her head,

but thoughts of joy!

No dreams

Within her heart

But dreams of love!

No thoughts now

Nor dreams

I have been betrayed

It seems.

How could I be

Such a fool

As to break

This greatest rule?

To decency,

I have no claim.

Damned to live now,

With my shame

No thoughts now

Nor dreams

I have been betrayed

It seems.

Deceptions,

I'd realized from the start

And yet,

I still gave him my heart!

_(Slamming down her hand)_

I'll have no more!

I'll be on guard

As never before!

Traitor,

Die within my heart

Each day we are apart!

Time for this fool

To make a new start!

**_(With unexpected dignity, AMINTA gathers her shawl and exits) END ACT 1_**


	2. Act 2

Act 2, Scene 1: Outside a convent.

**_(Enter AMINTA and MARIPOSA, both of them cloaked)_**

_AMINTA_

Mariposa, here we stop,

This is far as we need go.

Here we'll finally have a chance

Where our lives can start anew.

_MARIPOSA_

Y el bebé, doña querida?

_AMINTA_

Do not speak to me of that.

_MARIPOSA_

Pero—

_AMINTA_

No!

You know I wish to forget

How I weep to bear a child

Whose conception I regret.

**_(The doors open to reveal the Abbess)_**

I seek shelter from the world,

I have gravely sinned,

And wish to repent.

If there is any kindness here,

Show it to me,

In the Lord's loving grace,

Give me a chance

To heal my heart,

Where none will know my face.

**_(The Abbess steps aside and allows the two young women inside. MARIPOSA lingers a moment.)_**

_MARIPOSA_

¿Qué tiene el futuro?

No sé, pero temo.

Ay, mi alma,

¿Mi doña, que pasá?

**_EXUENT_**

Act 2, Scene 2: A brothel near Don Juan's estate.

**_{DON JUAN is up to his usual escapades, surrounded by young women as DOÑA CAROLINA looks on in disgust. PASSARINO watches from afar, the GYPSY QUEEN right by his side.)_**

_GYPSY QUEEN_

Dance with me,

Dear man,

Your master can wait

I can tell that it's been long

Since you've had company of late.

_PASSARINO_

I thank you, no.

_GYPSY QUEEN_

I may—

_PASSARINO_

I said go.

_(The GYPSY QUEEN spins away, leaving PASSARINO to stand alone.)_

Reckless fools,

Wasting chances

For a single night

Of fleeting pleasure

Not knowing

That they lose

The greatest of life's treasures.

Love…

Mariposa…

Little beauty,

Such a quiet, fragile thing

Your name suits you,

Since you flit as if on wings.

Both mistress and maid have vanished,

But to where, no one can say.

Then, say, Lord, hast Thou cursed me

To let her image fade away?

There in a flash,

And then, gone,

And yet, the pain

Still goes on.

A blade,

Forever in my heart,

Twisting deeper,

Ripping me apart.

Shall I find her?

No, my place is here,

At my master's side,

But wherever

She may hide

My heart goes, too.

_(DOÑA CAROLINA approaches him.)_

_DOÑA CAROLINA_

Bring your master here to me,

I do need him urgently.

_PASSARINO_

You and every other wench,

Wait your turn, here,

Have a drink, find a bench.

_DOÑA CAROLINA_

Just remind him

That he's mine,

No matter how many girls he beds,

He will always return to me.

_PASSARINO_

If that's what is meant,

By all means, let it be.

_(Exuent all except DOÑA CAROLINA. When she is alone, she removes a letter from her dress.)_

_DOÑA CAROLINA_

How many women has it been?

Even I must have lost count,

But surely there will be a day

When he'll return to me,

Yes, I have no doubt.

And you, sweet Aminta,

I'll make sure he forgets!

When our Don Juan's with me,

Dear, there'll be no regrets.

Little fool, he is mine,

As he ever shall be!

_(She rips the letter in half as the curtain falls)._


	3. Author's apology and transfer

_To all: please understand, after copious consideration, __**Don Juan Triumphant**__is moving into the custody of Victoire Javert (/u/4116703/), due to a lack of both muse and time on my part. I want to thank all of you for standing by this long._

_Regards,_

_Caelia_


End file.
